Yes, I am
by blackprinses7
Summary: Wally needs help from our favourite archer.
1. Chapter 1

"You actually have a hobby", Wally walked over to his blonde teammate who was sitting on the sofa holding a camera in her hands, "so you like to take photos hmm? Cool. These look really good. "

"What do you want, Wally?" Artemis sighed, this would mean no more private time.

"Well, it's kind of stupid" Artemis smiled ready to make the perfect insult, but Wally already continued "But there is this dance coming up at my school, and I happen to have asked a girl to go with me and of course she couldn't refuse" he gave her a big smile.

"Really now?"Artemis didn't even look up.

Why did she have to make it sound like it was so hard to believe? He sat down next to her.

"Yes, but you see there is a problem", Artemis raised one eyebrow, as to say: spit it out or I will leave.

Wally took a deep breath "I can't dance, okay? I would have asked Megan to teach me, but she doesn't know how to either since she has never been to a dance before here on earth. And I know Robin knows how to, but that would probably end up being weird and awkward. So…"

"I thought you said you could do anything"

" I can except, you know, dance"

"This is great", Artemis smiled, it looked evil, "You're actually asking me to help you?"

"Yes"

"Alright, so what's in it for me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You didn't think I would do you a favor did you?"

Wally swallowed, "What do you want?"

"Well, let's see, how about you agree with everything I say for the next three weeks?"

This woman was pure evil.

"Three weeks? You're kidding right?"

"You're either in or out, Baywatch"

"Okay, I guess we have a deal", Wally sighed as he tried to reach the table with his toes, he placed a candy bar between his feet and tossed it in his mouth.

"You are a pig" Artemis grinned.

Wally rolled his eyes as he answered, "Yes, yes I am"

_Okay, I couldn't resist making a spitfire story. So first I would like to say that I'm Dutch so sorry for the stupid grammar/ spelling mistakes. If you like you could tell me what I did wrong and I will correct it. _

_I'm not sure if there's going to be a new chapter, it depends on what you guys think. Happy new year from Holland!_


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was surprised when he heard two familiar voices coming from the training room this early.

"Ugh, you're doing it wrong", that was definitely Artemis' voice, " It's one, two, three and not one, three, two, what are you, an idiot?"

"Could you maybe stop insulting me?" And then with a small voice the boy added, "Although you are of course right about me".

Artemis, if it was her of which Robin was almost certain, let out a short laugh. You know, Robin of course couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. So he went to take a look, it was a good way to practice his ninja skills anyway.

He heard the sound of some weird pop song coming from the training grounds. This only made him climb faster (because, you know, ninja's do not walk).

"Au, woman, you stepped on my toes again.", yes it was clearly Wally.

"Well, maybe if you stopped going the wrong way I wouldn't step on your toes so often now, would I?" Artemis sighed, she didn't know this was going to be so hard, "Who would want to go to the dance with you anyway?" Not that it bothered her that a girl actually wanted to go with her frie-cough- teammate she was just, well, curious.

Robin looked around for anything he could possibly record this conversation with.

"She is of course the most beautiful girl in the entire school and- AU" she stepped on his toes again, " Damn it woman", he grunted.

Artemis just smirked, "you were saying?"

"Yes well, she has this amazing long black hair and she studies journalism"

"Sounds like you made her up"

"Yeah, but she's real and I had to try really hard to get her to go with me so…"

"I though you said she couldn't refuse such a great man?" Artemis made a face.

"She couldn't, she ended up going with me eventually, right?"

Artemis put her hands behind his head and pulled herself closer. Even from a distance Robin could see his best friend blush.

"W-What are you doing?" Wally stammered.

"You wanted to learn how they dance at high schools, didn't you?" Artemis whispered in his ear, "Now shut up and listen to the music".

When they walked into the living room for breakfast they made sure that they came from different sides of the cave.

But when Wally walked to the fridge to get something to eat, he heard Robin whisper to Artemis.

"Maybe you could teach me how to dance next time" after that…

Robin let out his favorite laugh.

_Thank you so much for your reviews! You made me so happy. So thanks __babyeve-chan__, __XxTheUnspokenTruthxX__, __ll Forget-Me-Not ll__, __Comedienne__, __Rayne - Ashley West__, __CuzIluvChicken12__, for you guys I made another chapter. Hope you like it. Of course I had to include Robin in my story, because seriously who doesn't like Robin? Who might the mystery girl be? A cookie for those who know who she is. _


End file.
